Mae Life in MHA
by SlyRoseWorks
Summary: Just Writing in my past time Nothing special
1. Being a Hero Sucks...

Chapter 1 Being a Super Hero Sucks

"YOU can be a hero too!" Was the last thing All might said to the young mae she was so excited she could even control her quirk teleporting all over all might as there where laughs fulling the air.

-Much Years later-

"Huh so this MHA its alot bigger than i thought wonder what will happen in my 4 years" mae thought She walk up into the school long red hair down built like a tooth pick she didn't really stood out that.Mae looks around for the class numbers 1-7 as she finally walks into the class while she was greeted by present mic "WELL HELLLOOO MISS MAE INDIGO" mae just covered her ears like they was about to bleed. "Please have a seat mae any seat is yours" present mic said to mae. Mae look around at the seats then she decide to sit with a girl with ruffle up hair in a bra that said slut on it and a black jacket. "Hello names mae" as she sits beside her as class begin to teach the class. The mare just stared at her then said to mae "fuck off….." Mea didn't know what to say….

Lunch had begin mae was looking at her phone wonder if her brother ever got it a moment later he was spotted but with a girl she look while dress for herself almost like a maid with pink hair. The two walk up to mae "sup sis been awhile" mute said "so this is the sister you keep going on about" the girl added on. "Yes I'm" with a great smile she had "and you are?" The maid outfitted girl spoke"my name is sleepy…..Sleepy Bean my family owns a caffeine shop almost a couple blocks from here" what weird name she thought to herself but rub it off like nothing happen so they all sat down at the lunch table eating until maes brother mute spoke with white hair and green tips and sharp green eyes that any lady would love in hes mha school outfit "soooooo…..you got physical training with all might next right" mute said. Mae just simply nodded "ayyy thou so do me and sleepy who happen to be just sipping on coffee at the time "man i wonder what we gonna do first you know what i mean sleepy mute thought out loud Sleepy just nodded'' i just can't wait to meet all might mae stated. mae starts to get all giddy inside trying to contain her happiness inside for the moment. The bell was wrung then they went to there next class.

The bell rang

Mae,Mute and Sleepy walk into class as they sat in there seats all Might Showed up the Number 1 hero in the world everyone where so happy to have all might as there teacher

Well not everyone….mea looked in the back as she noticed that same girl who told her to fuck off. All Might spoke "All Right Everyone today we will do a bomb defused type of situation while we have two teams who will defend and other that will attack sounds fair dont everyone agrees *everyone nods* ok then every attacking team has 5 minutes and your allowed to use quirk as well. Now then everyone get in your hero outfits and lets get it started after a couple moments there were in the locker rooms changing boys on one end and the girls on the other mae just couldn't stop looking at that mare in red something about her was abit off spacing out then a sudden hey woke her up it was a sleepy one of mute friends as she was in battle maid amor sexy but deadly holding on to a axe over her shoulder " You…..look wow…..like a maid for hire" mae said thanks sleepy reply as they both walk out with the other students abit later they caught up with mute who had a face mask with an ''x'' symbol on it with tight jeans and a skin tight skirt that says "lucky hun" mae wasn't even surprise what he had for a weapon mute had our dad's old 1997 Wooden baseball bat with a smirk at hes little sis all spoke to the class "ALLL RIGHTTT Ladies and gentlemen welcome to physical class so to start off the semester i will like to see what you guys can do in the field show off quirks and etc it will be a simple hero vs villain bomb defused situation so you guys will be in pairs of two random" All might starts giving put letters as there show on the card everyone was abit confused at the time "now then everyone flip your CARDS " as everyone flip there cards the teams where reveal.

Aba and Sketch Team A

Sleepy and Mute Team B

Ghastly and Batty Team C

Drago and Clay Team D

Belladonna and Eve Team G

And Lastly with Sly and Mae Team F

Mea just look into the sky and said 'well fuckk….."


	2. An easy Example

Mae Goes to MHA Chapter 2 Ready Set Fight! Mae look at her so called partner then glups as the female sly look at her with abit of disgust as she look back mae thought to her to herself "im gonna die honestly" as then mute there was a big "ow ! " as mute was gonna getting drag away by sleepy because he was hitting on the other girls as she didnt take to kindly to that pulling her brother to me " Whyy do you gotta be so mean sleepy jezzz " mute said with a cocky attitude. If we don't focus on the line up how would be pro hero's she reply. Finally Allmight spoke up ladies and gentleman here are the line ups as all might pointed at the screen as it begin to spin looking everyone in class to started to look wondering what will happen next. All Might spoke OUR FIRST MATCH UP TODAY WILL BE ABA AND SKETCH VS MUTE AND SLEEPY. The girls where happy to see mute in action mute just wink at them as sleepy look at Mae ''i keep an eye on him" mae nodded in relief he knew hes brother could be reckless several mins later the teams preparing for there test as we go to team aba and sketch. Aba was in grey fur piercing in hes ears in hes modern cowboy out fit looking at a frail boy in well dress black chothes but he seem shaky abit not knowing what to do aba spoke "so…...not to be a bother but what can you do in fight like this…..names Aba quirk shot by the way (Quick Shot allows him to use any gun at a pace with crazy accuracy at any distance but lacks in hand to hand combat) Butt i cant use guns in school heh crazy right? Sketch look at him slowly "um….thats pretty cool i suppose but i just draw and they sorta come to life…." He said scared like aba just looks at with confusing "care to show me?" Aba said with a smile. Sketch look as brings out he's pencil looking at aba empty holster then he begins to draw like a mad lad. Aba look in awe as he spoke "what's your again?" Saying in question and the boy just simple said "sketch" (sketch when he draws anything it becomes alive or a living function until its defeated downside if any of hes creations gets destroy he feels the pain twice as much) Sketch drew Aba a rifle with some plastic bullets almost like the real thing aba slowly pick up the weapon cocking it back looking at aa he seem scared drawing hes defenses aba chuckled "we gonna be great friends he smiles" as we go back to all might he shows the teams getting ready counting down mae look on nerves shaking for her big brother not to get hurt sly noticed as she huff under her breath saying weakling…...the alarms rings with a 15 min time limit mute and sleepy walked inside casually looking around this make shape building as there where cameras everywhere so there class can see everyone watching patiently sleepy dragged her axe across the floor as mute look at her for abit hmmm….battle maid suits you. sleepy ingored it as she stop then she slowly begins to sing her lullaby -walking slowly as mute follows down the hallway going to the second level as sleepy lullby grew loudly there was shot speeding down the hall Mute was lucky enough to herd it pushing sleepy out of the taking the hit on on shoulder the shoulder. All Might was suprised as mute health gag went low to 45 % mae was shock looking at her brother in pain bro…..she said as the other girls was yelling no for they fav boy mute stood there leaning against the wall as sleepy check up on him removing hes jacket seeing he

has huge bruise on him she slowly looks at him worried as slowly aba walks out slowly with hes rifle shooting once more hitting there cover there where in mute slowly got up leaning against the wall as hes spirt lady luck appeared in front of him as sleepy trys to look for gunslinger but gets shot at going back into cover gulping "that was close mute make sure you save your strength" lady luck said to mute as he nod leaning on sleepy are you alright mute ? Sleepy ask then mute just smiled helll yeah im ok i just gotta be careful is all. We gotta get close to him some how….. Sleepy worried making up a plan then somthing huge began to shake the ground rumbling though the halls as aba had a smirk on he's face. The Building started to shake as there was huge cartoonist bear that went through the building everyone was in aw as all might just smirk sleepy stood there and stared not even flinching sleepy toss mute to the other side if the wall the bear upcutted sleepy as she barely got her axe up towards the second floor where the bomb and sketch was. Sketch there sitting ontop of it drawing things with a care in the world. Got up slowly looking at sketch bruise up. "Um…..well hi uh...i cant touch this bomb sorry" the bear reappeared behind sleepy as she just sighed. Meanwhile with mute he was holding hes chest moving up stairs to the bomb site dragging hes bat aba heard him running down the hallway tackling him to the wall then pulls out hes gun looking at him with a smirking "and they call you lucky" he tried to shoot him for the finally blow but hes gun seem to be jamed mute saw this and made run for it aba fixed hes gun and starts to fire rounds at mute it didn't seem to hit he was slowly getting piss off following him around the corner soon after he gets hit in the knees holding on to them in pain mute slowly walked with hes bloody with a smile "what the hell are" aba said while wounded mute just shrug saying "just lucky i guess then knocks him out on the top of he's head" back in with all might everyone was going crazy of just happen "we have our first knock out!!" All Might yelled mae sigh in relief as he watch he's brother out smart the sharpshooter aba. Back with sleepy she was dodging and weaving sketches bear attacks sleepy got caught as soon the bear uppercut her sketch was about to celebrity but mute busted down the door just in time to catch sleepy in her arms" sleepy was blushing abit while mute let her down gentle they both look at sketch. Sketch noticed that aba wasn't there...he starts to panic abit drawing a 6 foot tall bird staring them down. The Bird grew to life as it begin to start the dive straight for sleepy then she side steeps while mute grabs his bat then gives him a swing in his gut while he was in the air he notices that sleepy pulled back her axe and then slams him down as the all might called the over..


End file.
